


Good News

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good News

"It's all about the first person you want to tell good news to..."

"So you... always you."

John smiles at Katie's words, kissing her gently. 

"I know baby, I'd always want to tell you too."

"So that means..."

"It means that I love you, that you are my entire world and I would always, always want to share good news."

"Oh John..."

"My Kate."

John smiles, kissing her again softly. 

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."


End file.
